Warrior Alice In Dreamland
by Nanichan123
Summary: Warrior Alice is sent back to Wonderland to help take back the throne for the White Queen. This is a parody of the original Alice in wonderland story with my own twist on it, original characters do not belong to me :3


Alice sat bored in a field near her home. It was a small mansion nestled just outside of a town in England. The year was 1846 and it was a fairly normal year Alice thought. "Schoolwork is so troublesome." she sighed staring at a book she held open on her lap. "I wish i could talk to the flowers so i can be kept company." she said as she watched a bee land on a flower. Just then Alice felt a slight disturbance and heard a rustle in the grass. "Hm maybe just Linda." She shrugged thinking it was a friendly cat she fed everyday. Again the rustle was heard and Alice tilted her head. She yelled and jumped back when a rabbit hopped out. "Oh just a cute little rabbit..." she put a hand over her heart. "Who are you calling cute?" the rabbit suddenly spoke, sounding irritated. "E-Excuse me?" she sweat dropped confused thinking she was hearing things. "Oh nothing forget it im already late enough." it shook its head and hopped off pulling out a pocket watch. "wait a minute!" Alice shouted standing running after it. "Here we go again..." The Rabbit sighed and jumped into a small rabbit hole. Alice stopped near the hole looking into it trying to see the rabbit. "I dont see it..." She leaned forward. "Hm I feel like this happened before..." Alice tapped her chin and her hand slipped making her fall into the hole, then it all turned black...

When Alice woke, she was in a white and black room laying on a bed. The pillows were white with black lacing and the cabinets and tables where pure white. She sat up confused and looked to the girl who stood beside her. She had long white hair and was awfully pale though really beautiful. She was a few inches taller then Alice she estimated and seemed kind. "Oh joy our warrior has come this is a joyous occasion!" The girl smiled big clapping her hands together. Alice opened her mouth to speak but didn't get a single word out due to the continuous talking of the pale girl. When Alice finally said excuse me the girl was already out the door leaving Alice more confused as she spoke of some preparations that should be made.

After the girl leaves, a fairy walks in taking her place.

"Hello, I am Aoi-Toru, A masochist fairy. how was your trip here?" " Fine I suppose... I am..." Alice was about to say her name but Aoi stopped her. "You don't have to tell me I already know your name, your Alice aren't you?" Aoi asked. " Um yes." said Alice confused as to how she knew her name. "Good then let's go." "Where?" Alice asked standing from the bed still wearing her blue dress. "I have to give you a tour of the place duh!" "Oh um alright." Alice shrugged. They leave the room so Aoi-Toru could give her a tour of the white palace.

Meanwhile, in the South part of Dreamland the news of Alice arriving has reached the ears of a queen most unpleasant...

The rabbit pushed open the heart shapped doors to the red palace hopping up to a throne where the Red Queen sat. She was very beautiful, she had short black hair and bright red eyes that pierced through anyones tough frontier. "Your majesty, I have arrived with bad news..." The rabbit stopped at the feet of the Red Queen bowing its little head, The Red Queen rose an eyebrow already starting to look angry. "First of all change out of that silly form I can never take you seriously." She sighed. The rabbit then suddenly transformed into a young man, still with the ears and tail of a rabbit but more human like, white hair and light purple eyes you could just melt into. He wore a purple sweater and a black vest. He also wore black pants and boots that were tucked into them with a pocket watch in a pocket of the vest. "My apologys your majesty." He got on one knee bowing his head. "Nevermind that what is the news?" She asked. "Well... Alice has returned to Dreamland..." He said raising his head to look at her. Her expression became dark and she had a frown. "Oh really? Tch, poor little Marrissa thinks a little girl can save her and her kingdom. My army is far more powerful and skilled she has no chance..." She grew a terrible smirk and started to laughed manically. "Alright then Shiro go inform the guards to continue training, not that they need to, and go take a break you've done your part." She waved her hand in a shooing matter. "Yes your majesty." Shiro nodded and with that he was off.

"So this is the foyer... oh and over there is the grand library." Aoi-Toru said as she walked around showing Alice the castle. "Wow this is all really great..." Alice nodded looking around. "Oh that's not all there is to see, come let's meet the others." Aoi said as she walked out of the white gates that surrounded the castle. "Others?" Alice said confused while following after her. After a while they both arrived to a house, it was guarded by a gate as well. "This is Hatta's house!" Aoi nodded as she easily pushed open the gates. "Who's he?" Alice asked looking around. "A friend of the majesty!" Aoi replied as she walked inside the house. They then fell upon a large table with lots of teapots and cakes on them. "Um I think their busy." Alice sweat dropped looking to Aoi who was already taking a seat. "Oh no my dear we arnt busy at all..." said a voice from the front of the table. There sat a pink haired man with a hat and very colorful clothing. "Nope not busy at all ahahaha!" said another voice while it laughed like crazy. It was a boy with brown messy hair who had ears that looked like a rabbits cept longer, more like a hare. "Hey who are you?" yet another voice said, it came from a small girl sitting by the other side of Hatta, she had her greyish hair up in two buns that made her look almost mouse like.

"Everyone this is Alice." Aoi introduced her while she sat down in a chair next to her. "Oh Alice... sounds familiar." Hatta said while he thought. "Alice... aha weird!" the hare boy laughed. "Oh how rude of me, my name is Hatta and these are my friends Harry and Ilisia." Hatta said nodding his head at them as he said their names. "Hmph." Ilisia crossed her arms and turned away. "Oh nice to meet you." Alice smiled nodding. "Wait so this is Alice, the warrior?" Ilisia tilted her head. "Eh what?" Alice looked to them back and forth even more confused. "Oh right I forgot to tell her... maybe the Queen can tell her, come on Alice we can't stay long." Aoi said as she took a plate of cake and stood "We will be back!" Alice quickly stood and ran after her not wanting to get lost. "Hm interesting girl indeed." Hatta said as he rest his head on his hands. "I think shes stupid." Ilisia stood dusting off her kimono. "Oh your such a sour puss... " Hatta laughed. Ilisia huffed and walked out of the house.

"Your majesty?" Aoi-Toru and Alice went back to the white palace so Alice could learn more about the prophecy. "Come in come in!" A voice said from inside the room they were at. Aoi opened the door and walked in to find the pale girl sitting at a table eating a slice of cake. "Good day your majesty." Aoi waved smiling and Alice bowed. "Oh your the girl who was by me when i woke." Alice nodded. "Oh yes yes I do apologize i was just so exicted that my warrior has arrived at last oh what great joy!" The White Queen nodded putting her hands together. "What is this talk about warriors?" Alice couldnt help but ask. "Oh right no one explained the prophecy oh yes I always forget!" the queen stood and grabbed a scroll that was on one of the near by book shelfs and un-rolled it. "Here we have the prophecy it has been fore told that a grand warrior named Alice shall arrive and save us all!" The White Queen went on and on so fast no one understood "What she means to say is that the scroll said a warrior that looks like you would come and help her defeat her sister, the evil Red Queen." Aoi shrugged. "Eh... but I'm no warrior I cant even lift up my fathers gun." Alice shook her head fast. Suddenly the doors of the room open and there stood a girl who was followed by flying birds. She had pink hair and pink eyes and her skin was a strange shade of pink , every thing screamed PINK. "Good morning your majesty! Good morning Aoi you look so great today!" The girl nodded as she walked in, she even wore a dress made of rose pedals. "Ugh Perefe..." Aoi-Toru rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh my this is Alice isnt it! oh its so great to meet you!" Perefe giggled grabbing her hands smiling. "Oh um its a pleasure to meet you too..." Alice smiled back. "Oh shes so pretty!" Perefe grabbed her face squishing her cheeks together. "Go away Perefe!" Aoi-Toru said as she flipped her off. "Oh no no don't do that!" Perefe shook her head. "Alright girls enough I was in the middle of explaining to Alice the prophecy!" The Queen said as she put Aois hand down. "Alice come with me theres some one i'd like you to meet!" The Queen took Alice's hand and pulled her out while Perefe quickly followed and Aoi sighed following her as well.

They all headed out side to a big field that was behind the castle that had a garden and a white rose maze. There the Queens army was training. "Kikkou~! Kikkou-kuuuun!" The white queen waved to a man who was standing in front of all the other men, telling them what to do. "Ah your majesty..." the man, apperently Kikkou, replied as he got on one knee and bowed his head. "Oh get up silly I want you to meet your new student!" The White Queen gestured for him to stand up which he did. "This is the warrior, Alice!" She shoved Alice to him smiling big. "Oh this is her huh..." Kikkou tiltied his head, his voice was quiet and his look was gentle, his skin was as pale as the Queens and his hair was a very light blonde, his eyes were a clear blue and he had white markings under his eyes and on his necks that looked like vanes from a tree. "Oh um nice to meet you!" Alice said as she curtsied. "We will leave her in your care, feel free to come back any time Alice!" The White Queen said while pushing Aoi and Perefe along with her.

"Well Alice..." Kikkou took out his sword and dropped it in her hands, which made her fall under its weight. "Lets get started."


End file.
